characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Meta
The Meta is the main antagonist of the internet series, Red vs. Blue. Background Agent Maine was once a soldier of Project Freelancer, a program designed to train soldiers with experimental weaponry for all types of different missions. After coming to possess an incredibly smart artificial intelligence, the director of Project Freelancer decided to give each soldier in the group an A.I., making them faster, stronger, and better with their equipment, and had to torture the first A.I. to make it develop new personalities, which he would split off from it to create new A.I.'s. Due to having his vocal cords damaged beyond repair in a mission, Maine was given the A.I. known as Sigma, the fragment of the A.I. representing its ambition and creativity, to help him communicate. However, Maine slowly started to be corrupted by Sigma, who wished to achieve what is known as Metastability, the state where an A.I. can be considered human. To achieve this, Sigma wished to reunite all of the other A.I. fragments, including himself, into one body. Eventually, Maine ended up falling to Sigma's will and set out to steal the A.I.'s of every other Freelancer, along with the armor enhancements that the A.I.'s ran, and achieve Sigma's goal. Agent Maine was gone, and in his place, was the Meta. Powers & Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''The Meta is an expert on hand to hand combat. His fighting style consists of him blocking melee attacks rather than dodging them and uses his inhuman durability to his advantage. He sometimes charges up to his opponents, comparable to a bull. However, his fighting style is somewhat simple, which includes him throwing simple, direct punches and always using his impressive strength rather than his speed. * '''Inhuman Durability: '''The Meta is known to sustain many injuries and has a high tolerance of punishable blows, such as surviving sniper rounds to the chest and being shot in the throat six times in a row. Because of his incredible durability, many people believe that he is a monster rather than a human. * '''Inhuman Strength: The Meta has superhuman strength even without the enhancement, having stopped Warthogs in their tracks and even lifting and throwing one over his head. * Armor Enchantments: '''As the Meta steals the A.I.'s of Freelancers he finds, he also steals the armor enhancements the A.I.'s ran, granting him all sorts of abilities. ** '''Enhanced Motion Tracker: '''Lets the Meta track the movements of others and has thermal vision, letting the Meta see people's heat signatures and see living beings through walls. ** '''Super Strength: Further enhances the Meta's already monstrous strength. ** Active Camouflage: '''Bends light around Meta's armor, turning him invisible. ** '''Overshield: '''Enhances the personal energy shield around Meta's armor, leaving him nigh-invulnerable to damage. ** '''Adaptive Camouflage: '''Allows the Meta to freely change his armor color, letting him blend in with the environment. ** '''Voice Manipulator: The Meta is capable of recording radio messages, altering the audio as he so chooses, and sends it back out to a recipient of his choice. ** BioScan: '''Allows the Meta to check the vitals or injuries of others. ** '''Domed Energy Shield: '''A domed barrier of energy that the Meta can project around himself by punching the ground. The Domed Energy Shield can block everything from gunfire to grenades, to rockets, to even the explosion of a nuclear reactor. ** '''Temporal Distortion: '''Lets the Meta manipulate time, such as slowing, accelerating, or stopping it. Equipment Knifle.png|The Meta's Brute Shot. Magnum.jpg|The Meta's Magnum. Sigma.jpg|Sigma, the Meta's main A.I. * '''Brute Shot: '''Also known as the Knifle or Grif Shot, the Brute Shot is the Meta's preferred and primary weapon in combat. It's an alien grenade launcher with a massive blade attached to it. The Brute Shot can hold a total of six grenades, of which a single one can destroy a Warthog, and can shoot up to four grenades in three seconds. Its blade is strong enough to slice clean through rockets and rocket launchers. It can also be used as a shield, and is durable enough to easily block shotgun shells. * '''Magnum: '''The Meta's secondary weapon. It can shoot a single round with each shot and holds up a total of eight rounds. It is strong enough to break through solid stone column, and can load paralyzing paint as ammo, which can immobilize targets. * '''Sigma: An A.I. gifted to Maine by Carolina, Sigma used its cunning and manipulation to corrupt Maine into the Meta. Sigma's main function is running the Meta's armor enhancements, and is capable of accessing other AI the duo have captured in their mission. Sigma can also process information 205 times faster than the average person, and is capable of observing its surroundings and technology in a fight to inform Maine of potential threats and weakpoints. Feats Strength * Lifted and threw a 3.25 ton Warthog * Stopped a speeding Warthog by grabbing it's tusks and tearing them off before kicking it back with little to no effort * Easily ran into a solid stone column and launched it towards Agent Texas * Knocked out an Insurrectionist soldier with just a single punch to his head * Kicked a large chunk of ice across the ground. * Sent Doc flying with one punch and crashing him into a thick wall, leaving him stuck hard enough that not even the Meta can pull him out * Was still able to move after being hit numerous times with paralyzing paint, which is said to turn armor as hard as rock * Crushed a warthog by landing on it from several feet in the air * Heavy enough to act as a counter weight to the Sarcophagus. Speed * Dodged point-blank shotgun shells * Dodged chaingun fire * Dodged machinegun Fire Durability * Survived being shot in the chest by a sniper rifle. * Survived nine magnum shots through his throat. * Survived being hit by his own grenades. * Survived being hit by a speeding truck and launched off the highway. * Took two missiles from a missile pod. * Got hit by shots from a machine gun turret. * Survived multiple mine explosions, hits from Tex, being slashed and stabbed with a knife, shot by his own Brute Shot's grenade, being stabbed by an energy sword, four point-blank shotgun blasts, and falling down a cliff in the span of fifteen to twenty minutes with no effect to his fighting ability. Skill * Described as "The scariest f*cking mute in the galaxy." * Has an enormous kill count. * Has hunted, defeated, and killed a lot of Freelancers. * With Wash's help, captured Tex. * Had acquired several A.I.'s, like Omega, Theta, Delta, and Gamma. * Would've killed Wash twice if it wasn't for the Blood Gulch Crew. * Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters singlehandedly * Defeated Girlie, a member of the Charon Security Force. Weaknesses * Lackluster Speed: Maine's pretty slow, and is forced to rely on his immense strength rather than his agility. * 'EMP: ' His A.I.'s can be wiped out by an EMP blast, resulting in him losing control over his armor enhancements and becoming more wreckless and unstable. Fun Facts * Agent Maine only speaks three times in the series before losing his voice. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Characters